


路中天地

by lanyugan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Reiner Braun, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyugan/pseuds/lanyugan
Summary: 137話的妄想，我流艾萊，私設很多，敘述萊納被炸進道路後跟艾連啪啪啪的故事。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	路中天地

1.

超大型巨人爆炸帶來的衝擊暫時奪去感官，神經迴路像被切掉，身體頓時與外界失去了聯繫。萊納認知到自己將面對死亡，他在與怪誕蟲一同捲進核爆的熱風時失去了意識，而後丟失的五感逐漸回到他的身體裡。最先是聽覺，他聽到了體內心跳的脈動，而後隱約聽見外部傳來的人聲，那是男童的聲音，時而呢喃，似在傾瀉情緒，訴說甚麼深埋心底的秘密，時而夾著天真的歡聲笑語，像是多軌撥放的低音，萊納沒理由地無法理解其中隻字片語(即使他對那語言莫名感到熟悉)，腦中卻浮現他與夥伴們乘坐飛機追逐艾連之時，在道路中看見的那個孩童。

他想起來了，地鳴在士官長斬殺吉克後停了下來，始祖巨人的頭顱掉到地面，自己以一己之軀擒抱住飛向頭部的巨蟲為同伴斷後，在阿爾敏引爆的瞬間，他瞥見了法爾可載走賈碧離去。

鎧之巨人的任務結束了。他嘗試著動了下雙手，感到意外地輕盈，流失的體溫一點一滴凝聚回來，臟器鼓動著血液延續他的意識。他睜眼發現自己躺在沙地上，身體彷彿被什麼給治癒重塑。他撐起身朝不遠處走了幾步，方才的聲音忽近忽遠，那絕對不是來自現實，萊納很快地知道自己恐怕是來到路裡了，他的肉體確實在爆炸中受到了難以復原的傷害，也無意再使用巨人之力修復自身，照理來說應該已經死了。奇妙的是他總覺得自己來到這裡後便明白該往何處前進，彷彿有甚麼牽動自己，就像是一條無形的線。他順著那個方向往前走，耳邊的聲音隨著腳步變得越發清晰，沒多久後就看見艾連背對著他站在遙遠的前方。

萊納遲疑了一瞬間便跑過去，男人沒有轉身回應他的奔跑，雙腳像是被釘在原地佇立不動，像是一尊古老的雕像。萊納走上前去面對他的雙眼，表情隨即變得沉痛，那是一雙靈魂被信念與矛盾鞭打後的，極為空洞痛苦的眼，他曾在回到馬萊之後無數次從鏡子中見到相同的眼神，自然知道背後代表著什麼：「艾連。」萊納猶豫了一下，緩緩將手搭上他的肩，這才注意到他的衣服上沾著點點細沙，甚至帶著灰。他的心一絞，路裡的時間流動速度與現實世界是無法估量換算的，他不敢去想像艾連肩上的沙子所代表的意義。

然後，彷彿過了好幾分鐘，艾連的雙眼以肉眼可見的形式緩慢轉動望著自己，他眨了眨眼，驚訝地發現艾連剛才駭人的氣質消失了，取而代之的是一張壓抑、曖昧的臉，像看見了不可測的神聖事物，又像是萊納的出現恰如他的預料之中、有什麼在那雙灰瞳裡跳動著光芒，艾連的表情與肌肉依然漾著萊納所熟悉的神采，這自然是不可能在一瞬間辦到的事情。

萊納愣住了，接著他發現衣服上的沙塵觸感不見了，他不可思議地往自己雙手看過去，一片空白，一切就好像是身在幻覺與現實的夾縫裡。

「這是怎麼回事，艾連，尤彌爾呢？」他壓下情緒問道。艾連頓了一下，視線從萊納身上離開，「啊啊，就在那個地方。」他的嗓子帶著沙啞，像一口乾枯的井，萊納朝艾連示意的方向看過去，發現原本空無一人的沙地出現尤彌爾與幼年時代的艾連。簡直就像是突然得到看見他們的能力似的，兩人此時正牽著手朝某個方向走在一起嘰哩呱啦地鬧著，那便是萊納初來乍到之時所聽見的聲音來源。他沉默地與艾連一起看了好一陣，直到雙眼因阿爾敏的出現驚訝地放大。

「艾連，這究竟是──」他轉頭想詢問，聲音因對方的表情變化懸在空中，他再次順著艾連的方向與他觀看同一副風景，看見阿爾敏表情悲愴地衝過去蹲下來擁抱幼年艾連，在他耳邊說著什麼，然後，所有畫面彷彿凝結了不知多久，萊納看見阿爾敏起身拭去眼淚與尤彌爾一前一後拉著幼年艾連的手，一行人隨即朝著阿爾敏出現的方向逐漸遠離兩人的視線，帶著聲音遠去。萊納想跟過去，回頭看見艾連轉身離開：「看到這邊就可以了，萊納，再跟下去也沒有用的，再說他們感覺不到我們。」

萊納遲疑著跟上艾連的步伐：「他們在說些什麼？」

「已經交付出去的事情，我們沒辦法知道。」

艾連又走了幾步，長髮遮住他側臉的輪廓，萊納看不見他的表情。始祖巨人被炸斷之前確實發生了不可思議的事情，從得到歷代智慧巨人協助到吉克從道路被釋放，他們能停止地鳴，真是完全的奇蹟。其中阿爾敏功不可沒，他與萊納分別負責頭與尾對始祖巨人發動最後一擊，由此推論會在這裡見到他倒也不無合理。

「你那位表妹殺了我之後，尤彌爾將我的本體留下，把我的靈魂一分為二，並賦予實體。」艾連說道，聲音非常冷靜：「如你所見，一部分在你面前，另一部分你剛才也看見了，我化成兩個姿態，代表新生與消亡。」他無視萊納的驚駭繼續邊走邊說：「我動用始祖之力以部分的自己作為代價，讓自己就算這副肉體死去依然能得到重新實踐夢想與改變艾爾迪亞人命運的機會……即使無法用這雙眼親自看見。」

「萊納。」艾連轉過來，表情奇異地看著他：「你知道為什麼我們看得見他們，但他們卻沒辦法反過來看見我們嗎。」他的聲調變了，目光輕柔，融合坦然與深沉的無奈，萊納想起了艾連在雷貝里歐收容所向自己對談的樣子，兩種形象此時重疊了起來。他張開嘴欲言又止，原本不甚清晰的線索隨著那天在地下室的記憶升起導出了答案。

「那是因為……」萊納停下了腳步，專心看著艾連說道：「我們得待在這裡贖罪，直到洗清罪孽，在靈魂消失之前，我們得永生永世待在這裡。和那些孩子不一樣……他們……是自由的，而自由付出的代價由我們承擔。」不同於話語的重量，聲音隨著思緒釐清越來越輕，句尾幾乎是用破碎的語調回答。萊納面露悵然，雙唇隨著吐出的答案顫抖，想起了自己訓練兵時期鼓勵艾連的無數言語以及在他身上投注的真心，深信那是對方走到這一步的重要動機之一，他是大屠殺的共犯，又想起那些殘留手中的細沙觸感與艾連一開始顯露出的，彷彿靈魂枯竭的失落表情，自己之後恐怕也會變成那樣吧？萊納再次體會到自己真的罪無可赦、視線隨著回答越發心虛得逃避男人發燙的眼神，最後被艾連的聲音打回來：「是啊，萊納，打從我們來到這裡，我們就已經不再是人類了。尤彌爾會依照她的意志將我的幼年姿態引導帶出去，也許會透過道路將我的意識採用輪迴或轉生等方式持續前進，你會看到阿爾敏也是這個原因，畢竟是他使幼年的我學會追求自由，對我來說，他是最適合帶我銜接道路回到現實的人。」艾連敘述得非常自然，彷彿從很久以前就在等待這個結果，萊納不禁想到自己的出現是不是也在計算之中，艾連持續說著：「作為代價，我們必須待在這裡──」他抬眼望向天頂，那裏的顏色混沌，一望無際，「待到始祖巨人的骨架在現實中蒸發完畢、消失為止。」誰知道那會在外頭花上多少時間呢？數個月？半年，還是更久？那樣的長度在道路裡的體感不可估測，他們成為神話裡的主角，為自己犯下的錯永遠服刑。

「或者法爾可會回來吃了你。」良久，萊納低下頭說道：「法爾可會吃了你的脊髓，這樣你就不需要折磨自己那麼久，也許就在今天，也許現實中過不了幾個小時，他們就會回來。」他的語調因激動而結巴：「我曾在飛機上對柯尼它們說過這樣的話，把始祖巨人的力量轉出去吧，艾連，他們會回來阻止你的，這樣你就能在骨架蒸發前先離開，讓我代替你吧，你不需要繼續被困在這裡。」萊納說完再度面向男人，驚訝地察覺艾連臉上頭一次有了怒氣。

「你說的確實有可能，但我不會把你丟在這裡。萊納，如果換作是你，你會丟下我嗎？」萊納被艾連的回應噎住，想起了自己臥底時的甜美回憶與扮演多重身分的壓力，又想到艾連的劇變，兩個本質酷似的人在島上度過了人生中最燦爛痛快的日子，如今失去交戰理由的兩人之間只剩下最純粹的關係，他們既然不再對立，自然更沒有理由拋下彼此，他攥著眉搖頭顫抖否認，表現出的肢體語言使艾連感到久遠而熟悉。艾連不禁閉上雙眼，自從發動地鳴之後，他成年後的姿態便出於贖罪所需從尤彌爾身邊獨立出來，單獨處在道路中的漫漫歲月早已碎片化他人類時期的重要記憶，取走其中的細節，而在與萊納接觸之後，那些東西又如火焰般凝聚在一起，溫暖他冰冷的靈魂。

「我也是啊。」他思考了一陣後，伸出手搭上萊納的肩，如同對方剛來到道路時對他所做的，萊納眨了眨眼，似乎從艾連的臉上看見紅暈：「就跟你一樣。」

「萊納，現在這麼說可能很奇怪……但我很高興能在路裡遇見你。」

「在結束這一生之前一同度過的人是你，真是太好了。」艾連本就顯得深邃空靈的灰瞳染上了熱情，竟為徘徊者的身分添上一抹活潑的神性。萊納的面容瞬間變得激動，他的雙手猛地抓住艾連兩側的上臂，眉頭因痛苦與壓抑不住的激情緊皺：「啊啊艾連，我會陪著你的──」他的雙眼睜大，老鷹般的輪廓再也承載不住悲哀與其他複雜的情緒，「我早就做好心理準備！我會陪著你，你再也不用獨自承擔了！」那緊抓的力道大到兩人一時失去重心，他們不禁往一邊倒去，兩人以互相支撐的姿勢半跌坐在柔軟的沙地上。

2.

_我透過道路看到了你。_

_打從我見識到牆外的世界起，我就一直思念著你。_

他們並排坐在沙地上，萊納看著艾連，他曾經不太理解曝光身分後的自己對他來說到底算甚麼樣的存在，到底是甚麼驅使他尋找自己、在地下安排那場會面，他害怕去思考、面對，但在阻止地鳴的過程他逐漸理解艾連那天話語的意義，現在回想起來，就同艾連理解自己之後心繫的一樣，自己或許從那時起就做好了一路追逐艾連到最後的打算，並且渴望再見他最後一面。

「我這一生的重要選擇主要取決於四個人。」艾連說道：「一年前，我們跨越大海，經歷當地人的生活，原本只打算在那邊待數個月就回島，但我在參加艾權演講的當晚離開夥伴，獨自前往你的國家臥底。」他停頓了一下，「住在對岸的這段日子，我反覆思考到底是誰促使我走向這裡，一開始想到的是阿爾敏，他喚醒我追求外界與探索生命的本能，無論是在我幼時望著城牆發呆之時，還是在巨人體內沉睡之時，他總願意一次次用明亮的眼神向著我，像初生的小鳥；再來是米卡莎，我對她感情複雜，她總把我當弟弟，有時我甚至錯覺自己被當成兒子，但是我卻無法將任何親屬的名義與形象套用到她身上，我想那是因為她對於我來說已是超越親人的存在。我們對彼此多麼重要啊，為什麼無法在關係上的認同達到一致呢……我曾在臥底前夕問過米卡莎自己到底對她算什麼，在那之前也猶豫過如果她在那一天給出了家人以外的答案，我會不會選擇放下自己多年來尋求的東西，會不會以其他形式去圓滿我重視的人，像我父親遇見母親之後選擇的生活一樣，對自己應做的事動搖。」

「萊納，我會不會因此放棄想見你、想更加了解你、想好好跟你說話的心情……我當晚便明白自己不再需要做那些讓我難受的假設，我至今也不認為自己的選擇是錯的。」萊納沉默地聽著，他當然明白米卡莎對艾連的執著，知道那份感情絕不只有親人之愛，他相信艾連是曉得的，正因曉得他才會問，他已經不再是那個遲鈍的少年，在做關鍵決定之際，艾連需要對方的承認。

「還有……希絲特莉亞。」

「是她賦予我對真相的記憶，在我對自己的存在及力量最困頓絕望的時候將我拉了起來，萊納，你現在還是喜歡著克莉絲塔嗎？」女王的化名打開了萊納塵封的記憶碎片，他的人格分裂在托洛斯特區之戰初次發作，直到與貝爾托特永別之前這個問題都持續存在，它們在戰士一行人於瑪利亞之牆戰敗之後最終融合，成為萊納離開帕島後的諸多噩夢來源之一，並在合併的過程中丟失了部分。他難過的低著頭屈身說道：「……錯誤，那是個錯誤，艾連，我會喜歡上克莉絲塔，只是因為我當時對身為殺人魔的自己感到厭惡而已。」

「是嗎。」艾連輕輕點頭，「哪怕貝爾托特始終在你身邊，你作為戰士的使命感仍然拒絕承認自己眼見與洗腦帶給你的的矛盾。即使他和亞妮私底下告訴你他們對牆內人民的真心話，你仍然堅持自己應該要做的那一套，這樣的你導致把自己錯當成士兵，透過希斯特莉亞的假身分還有妄想，得到短暫的救贖。」

「我們很巧合的都被同一個人以不同角度拯救了呢，萊納。」

他聽見萊納吸了吸鼻子，然後像是要掩蓋什麼羞怯的情緒似的清了下喉嚨。

「艾連，你說得一點都不錯。」萊納說道，他想起自己在精神最不穩定的時候對希絲特莉亞的荒唐想法，再度為這樣的自己感到悲哀。這些願望他從未也沒有機會對人說起，現在被艾連給掏了出來，心裡竟對他揚起一股古怪的渴望。

萊納在顫抖，艾連看著他，胸口揚起一股愛憐，他靠了過去坐到萊納的背後張開雙手，輕柔地攬住他寬厚的背。短短四年足以使他遊歷無數先烈的記憶，透過雙眼閱讀千百年的歷史，覺得自己彷彿已經活了許多世紀，他看過太多人的一生，從萌芽到死去，從單純到癲狂，那萊納的身體與精神變得如此消瘦羸弱，又有什麼好驚訝的呢。「萊納。」艾連身體前傾，雖然抱著萊納，但出於尊重，兩人身體間仍保持著慎重的距離，萊納沒有回應，等著艾連深吸一口氣之後繼續說下去。

「我本來以為雷貝里歐那次的見面已經讓我了無遺憾，但直到我再次以這副姿態面對你之後才真正察覺到了，萊納，我有太多話想跟你說，太多事想同你一起做，想跟你相處的時間恐怕用上一輩子都不夠。」這是事實，更是愛情，一個人要怎麼樣才能做到把自己的愛與靈魂分散出去，而彼此又達到均衡，在肉身中和諧共存。艾連愛米卡莎，早在他還不太懂事的年紀，那份愛就已融入他的心與骨，在血肉中流淌；他亦愛希斯特莉亞，那是一種精神上高度共鳴，彼此共享歷史秘密並且於其中追尋獨立意識的愛，艾連從米卡莎身上取得習慣，在希斯特莉亞身上得到救贖，而對萊納的愛似乎又沸騰到全然不同的層次，它夾雜著思念與憧憬、激情與貪婪、想將自己的一切一股腦獻出去的衝動，彷彿沒了這份感情，其餘都稱不上美滿。不管是在當初以殺光巨人為目標、還是得知真相之後，萊納教給他的價值以及他本人的存在對艾連來說都佔據無法超越的位置，那怕這份信念使他選擇踏入地獄：「萊納……我應該不用再對你說第四個人是誰了。」艾連認真地看著萊納白皙的耳朵飛紅，他湊上去，感到對方的動作因靠近而僵硬，他下意識掃了下萊納的身體，看見他的雙腿間多了形狀明顯的鼓包。

「……」這倒讓艾連有點意外，但隨即而來的是強烈的驚喜，他鬆手跪在他面前，後者連忙將臉撇到一旁盯著空無一物的沙地，表情帶著羞恥與尷尬。艾連深吸一口氣，尤彌爾剝奪了他們幾乎所有的一切，他們不餓、不渴、不再成長老去，卻未拿走他們的情緒感知，也未取走彼此的心跳血肉。

這大概是尤彌爾的慈悲，艾連想起尤彌爾生前最渴望的東西，他雙眼發出光采觀察著萊納的表情變化，然後朝著那塊鼓起的地方將手覆了上去。萊納被艾連的動作驚嘆出聲，他抖了一下，雙眼怯怯迎上艾連，腦中炸開慾望與順從，然後他的手被艾連另一隻手牽起來朝著他的方向拉過去，最終落在艾連同樣勃起的胯部，無聲地說明艾連對自己早有相同感覺。

然後艾連傾向萊納，嘴對嘴吻了上去，他溫和地吻著，吸吮那兩片飽滿的唇，同時鬆開牽著萊納的手，扣住他的後腦，感受金色的碎髮在指尖流動的觸感，萊納觸摸艾連下體的手停下來，像是不曉得該放哪裡似的游走，最後搭在艾連的肩膀上面。

艾連並非沒有幻想過萊納的身體，但當一切獲得默許後他的動作反而比自己料想得更謹慎。他又輕啄了幾下之後讓萊納躺臥在沙地上，自己則雙腳岔開跪在他的大腿兩側，兩人脫掉上半身的衣物後抱在一起，艾連捧著萊納的臉，長髮垂了下來。

「萊納，你一直想要被誰疼愛著嗎？想要被尊敬，也是因為這個，對嗎？」艾連的問話像情人的絮語，又像直擊他内核的審問，他鼻頭一酸，眼淚隨即沿著臉廓滑了下來，在艾連的手心化開，萊納不知道該怎麼回應，最後笨拙的以極輕的幅度僵硬地點了下頭，然後感到艾連的臉再次貼了上來，熱烈地親吻著他，「啊啊，艾連、艾連……」萊納抱回去抓住艾連的背肌，像擁抱一尊力與美的集合體，他流著淚胡亂地親吻著艾連的五官還有上面淺淺的巨人紋，覺得自己的身體變得極為渺小，然後被艾連溫暖地撈了起來細心呵護，浸滿了熱水。

他們在沙地上交纏，彼此都沒有親熱的經驗。但艾連多少透過道路學了幾招（即使那些未必是他自願要看的），他在那些基礎上變著花樣讓舌頭進入萊納的口腔，揉弄他的每顆白牙，動作可說是細緻，掌控自己長年的傾慕對象使他天生的支配欲獲得滿足，他看著萊納被自己吻到可憐兮兮的樣子，反差地像隻乖順的大狗。接著他膜拜似地親吻萊納下巴的鬍茬、他的肩頸、鎖骨、一路向下到他訓練兵時期曾經當著萊納的面讚嘆不已的胸肌與腹肌，艾連的雙手從腰際穿過去抱緊他壯實的身軀，嗅聞肉體上的好聞氣味，感到背上傳來的力道隨著自己的動作漸漸放鬆，萊納被吻得表情迷醉、眼神朦朧，這一刻彷彿過了好久，又像只有幾秒，道路遠端發散出的光照耀著他們，像是陽光，又像是月色。

終於，萊納顫抖地說道：「艾連，脫掉褲子吧。」

他們脫去自己身上所有遮蔽，以最原始的型態面對彼此，他們帶著微醺的神韻再度互相親吻，撸動著彼此硬挺的性器與翻弄下面的囊袋。艾連的陽具像一把粗劍，光是盯著就使萊納覺得最深處的心理需求要被那東西捅開，他咽了下口水，胸中感到無數麻癢，出於本能意亂情迷地將艾連的手往自己後方帶過去蹭著自己細嫩、帶著軟毛的後穴。艾連隨即起身將萊納下半身抬起，讓自己能夠清晰看見那個藏在囊袋後邊、被稀疏的金毛圍繞的紅褐色肛門，然後將舌頭湊上去，比照方才與萊納接吻的節奏用心地舔著那個地方，空出的手指持續愛撫他懸在空中的陰莖，萊納被艾連刺激的哼叫，很快就射了出來。艾連將萊納雙腿抬高，隨即讓自己順勢進入那個地方，萊納反應激烈，似乎是一下就給抓住了敏感點，艾連突然有種錯覺，自己彷彿就是為了這一刻的結合而生，他們的性器簡直完美契合，他抽送了幾下，覺得精液幾乎要被夾出，隨即釋放在他的體內。他不需要為了延長性愛時間而憋住射出來的衝動，只管一股腦衝刺，因為在這裡他們隨時可以做上千次萬次。

艾連又壓在萊納身上插了幾下，感到體內起了化學變化，有什麼力量正源源不斷地湧出，他盯著萊納有些渙散的金眸，後者撐起身輕撫艾連有些汗濕的臉，手指將艾連散亂的頭髮撥到他的耳後，讓整張臉完整地露出來。萊納看著這樣的艾連，雙眼因性衝動與濃烈的感情閃閃發光。

他們再次吻起來，彷彿那雙唇生來便該如此。艾連翻轉萊納的身體用另一種姿勢使他的後穴夾緊自己，陽具受到刺激挺立得很快，然後他再次雙手並用地箝住萊納的大腿抽插，讓做愛的快感流遍兩人全身。靈肉的結合帶給兩人極大滿足。他們又做了好一陣子，艾連甚至發現萊納對激烈的行為特別有反應，他略帶玩味地將自己手腳並用罩上去鎖住萊納的四肢與喉嚨，封住萊納的行動（對方也確實無意反抗），以暴力的姿態進出，那體位使萊納多麼熟悉，是他們好久以前曾經以人類的身分以及巨人之驅無數次對打的姿勢，萊納從未在格鬥上贏過艾連，生前如此，死後亦是，艾連的動作像巨石砸進池子，嘩啦啦激起他胸中的懷念與柔情，他被這份刺激弄得雙眼上翻、舌頭外吊、腦子極為舒爽幸福，最後在高潮中嚎了出來，像一頭動情的牛，淚水與唾液沾了滿臉。

艾連被萊納的反應徹底取悅，隨後在早已裝滿精液的後穴中再次射了出來，最後臉貼著臉摟抱彼此癱倒在沙地上。他看著萊納帶著淚痕的眼角，想起自己透過地鳴為艾爾迪亞同胞爭取了繁衍後代的機會，斷卻了自己留後的可能，下意識將手掌滑上萊納肌肉線條飽滿的腹部，彷彿裡頭已孕育另一個生命。

在路中天地的無盡歲月之中，艾連與萊納終於不再感到孤單。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的你，希望這篇沒有劇情的東西不至於讓你感到無聊。  
> 最初純粹想寫萊納把艾倫反調教成抖S的強暴肉文，結果最後根本不是（到底在幹嘛）


End file.
